


Пироги

by Ив (prosto_Iv)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Family, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: Несколько писем, записок и один звонок друга
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Gon Freecs, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck
Kudos: 1





	Пироги

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл 2016 года

"Гон, пирог в холодильнике, пек сам. Вернусь через два дня. Тренируйся! Джин"

Пирог действительно был там, где указано. Признаков того, что еще вчера рядом был Джин, не осталось. Похоже, он привык уничтожать перед уходом все следы своего существования и пошел на большие жертвы, оставив в качестве улики целую сдобу. Наверняка с помощью нэн или учебника по психологии выбор рецепта и получившийся результат могли многое сказать о пекаре. Или это Джин тоже предусмотрел и вымешивал тесто чужой левой рукой.

"Дорогой Киллуа! Как развлекаетесь с сестренкой? Своди ее посмотреть кривые зеркала, к нам на остров приезжали такие с ярмаркой. Иллуми за вами не следит? Джин написал, что вернется через два дня, но прошла уже неделя. Гон"

"Привет, Гон! Твой отец не написал, КУДА через два дня вернется? В комнату кривых зеркал сходили. Похоже на жертв Иллуми после того, как он втыкает в них иголки. Кстати, он за нами следит вместе с Хисокой, можешь спать спокойно. Хотя меня нервирует озабоченная аура. Ярмарка Аллуке понравилась. Потом проснулась Наника, и с ней сфотографировалось человек семь - сказали "маска очень крипи".  
Р.S. Для наивных поясняю — Джин свалил туда, где уже был. Киллуа"

"Дорогой Киллуа! Найти Джина не так просто, но весело. Вчера пришел один из его друзей, смеялся, предложил подвезти.  
P.S. Сколько ваты съел? ХD"

"Привет, Гон! Были на фестивале, провернули трюк с "маской", работает безотказно. Праздник понравился обеим. Отправил маме открытку.  
Р.S. Много, очень много..."

"Дорогой Киллуа! Джина догнал в пустыне, он очень удивился. Его друг с ним встречаться не захотел, только продолжал смеяться, улетая на дирижабле. Идем искать воду. Сестренке привет!"

"Гон! Колокольчик на двери - это просто смешно! И ведро на створке окна тоже. Учись ставить нэн-ловушки. Джин"

"Дорогой Киллуа! Он снова сбежал! Может, не искать и поехать с тобой и Аллукой? На этот раз даже не оставил зацепок, словно уезжал второпях. Интересно, что его спугнуло. Гон"

"Не вздумай! Ищи его, особенно если он этого не хочет! ХD Ищи подсказки лучше! Это ведь игра? Киллуа"

"Дорогой Гон! Не слушай братика, приезжай с ним поиграть, как доиграешь с папой. Аллука"

"Дорогой Киллуа! Через час после отправки тебе письма, пришел смешной парень, похожий на обезьяну. Ругался, что не застал Джина, сказал передавать привет от Зодиаков, оставил ему письмо, взял мой номер. Интересно, как он нас нашел? Р.S. Что нового? Гон"

"Гон! Это и был Зодиак! Как найдешь отца, спроси, что он делает, чтобы ищейки засечь не могли. Поехали посмотреть цветущие луга Ошимы, сестренке нравится, плетет мне венки, не только траурные. Киллуа"

"Дорогой Киллуа! Искал три недели! Потом прилетела какая-то птица, унесла меня и сбросила на Джина. Ворчал, что способ не давать никому номер, расплачиваться наличными и пешком обходить джунгли уже давно не работает, пора носить маску. Завтра идем смотреть соляные жилы. Гон"

"Гон! Пирог в рюкзаке, солнце в небе, вода в ручье, соль не ешь, она вредная. Компаса конечно же нет! Раз ты такой шустрый, буду ждать тебя на севере! Джин"

— Алло, Гон, это Кайто. Запоминай широту и долготу...

"Дорогой Киллуа! У Джина действительно много друзей..."


End file.
